


Spoiler Alert!

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 該發生的就是會發生，但至少我們還有驚喜。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 24





	Spoiler Alert!

櫻草丘的露天足球場正上演一場五對五的兒童足球賽，這十個孩子大約十來歲上下，要論球技可能都還需要再鍛鍊，但每個人都拼盡全力，帶著草屑和汗水奮力奔跑。此時季節正要轉秋，陽光透著熱度，但風已略帶涼意，凱特穿了件淺蔥色的套裝站在球場邊，高挑的她硬是比周遭的人群高出一個頭，她眼睛緊追著兒子麥斯的步伐，雙手握拳跟著賽況揮舞，時不時把手掌圍在嘴邊吆喝。

「世界要毀滅時也沒見她這樣激動。」頂著一頭金棕色亂髮的男子悄悄地走到他身後說道，男子穿著亞麻西裝外套，領口繫著暗灰色的絲巾，看起來體面，但外套下的襯衫穿得零亂，似乎是急著套上外套就來到這裡。

兩人站在距離球場一百碼的羅恩樹下，這讓他們與賽事與觀眾的熱度保持一些淡然。

「嘿……尼爾。」他看向尼爾，沒反射性地把那句「你怎麼知道我在這裡」給問出口，尼爾似乎又比他上次見到時年輕一些。

尼爾和他的工作經常往返於過去和當下，兩人的關係好比扣得亂七八糟的襯衫，第一顆鈕扣安在襯衫最末的扣眼，其他顆更是胡亂扣上的，沒個次序和邏輯可言。

組織在眼下已經建立，對於如何起頭他可是一籌莫展，但他也沒多想，他知道事情很快會找上門，就像尼爾這樣，未來的他們早就彼此的過去留下線索。

尼爾腋下夾了本書，雙手拿著兩杯連鎖咖啡店的外帶紙杯，「君度橙酒拿鐵和熱美式。」

他伸手拿了熱美式，尼爾見狀忍不住大笑，「喔老天！你該不會把這個當工作吧！」

他不置可否，繼續望向遠處的賽場，麥斯表現得比他想像得更好，凱特則是踩著跟鞋興奮地在草地上跳啊跳。尼爾見他沒反應，淡淡一笑，一屁股坐在草坪上，他盤腿而坐，把手肘撐在大腿上，輕啜起手中的拿鐵 ，遠方吹來的風更是捲得他的那頭金髮更加凌亂。

他下意識地往尼爾看去，接著不由得一頓，尼爾擱在草地上的書封印著《冰與火之歌：春日幻夢》，那是《冰與火之歌》系列的最後一部。

即使像是他這樣對於影視和大眾文學不甚熟悉的人，也知道尼爾手邊的書並非這個時間點的產物。他見尼爾顯擺似地把書擱在草地上，尼爾盯著賽事發展，眼神在陽光的映照下閃爍。

和尼爾走過這麼幾次後，他多少也看穿尼爾那不到位的演技，偶爾急欲說破，卻又臨陣脫逃，敷衍似地隱藏。

他知道尼爾等著他開口。

「我以為這一部寫不完的。」他說。

「我也這樣以為，我想過直接拿到出版社去，應該可以替喬治馬丁省下不少麻煩。」

他差點被尼爾這便宜行事的作法給逗笑。

「但我更難相信的是未來的人會願意把這本書傳給你。」

尼爾「哈」得一聲，把書從草坪撿起翻到書的版權頁說：「武器和逆轉門都送過來了，這就只是本書而已。」

「你怎麼請他們傳來的。」他忍不住問。

「在天能的系統裡留下紀錄，請後代帶一本給我。」

「該不會還要入侵哪個核電廠，把這本書給挖出來……」

尼爾搖搖頭，「沒這麼麻煩。我留完言後就去天能的儲藏室，書早就歸檔，我要做的就只是把他借出來。」

他笑了出來，拍拍尼爾的肩膀，這時的尼爾比他更要熟悉天能的運作，要論經驗，尼爾可是比他來得資深，他想起在奧斯陸時尼爾拿著水壺，聽著自己解說時間逆行的規則的模樣，那時的尼爾眼神裡有著藏不住的笑意，他把這情緒錯讀成物理學者的興奮。許久以後，他才明白尼爾眉眼裡藏的是什麼，那大概是聽了自己蹩腳的解說，一邊裝作不知情，另一頭按耐著笑意。

尼爾那時以自己是物理碩士遮掩，掩蓋知情。事後，他在閱讀尼爾的檔案時卻發現，尼爾碩士畢業後便加入SAS，通過試驗後加入天能，大方向是如此，但當他細細一看，尼爾讀的是英國文學，可不是什麼物理學。

他鼻子噴了口氣，接著笑出聲來，那時當終於理解尼爾的笑容裡藏著什麼，以及艾佛斯和惠勒為何表現得如此無奈。他想過，是否要在以後讓尼爾學幾堂表演課，但這念頭旋即作罷，尼爾靠著三腳貓的演技就能撂倒自己，也不用怎麼精進。

他將視線重新帶向賽場，準備喝口咖啡，當杯口輕觸下唇，遠處的麥斯跳過對方球員的剷球，卻沒踩穩，向前滾了一圈。賽場外的凱特見狀，忍不住摀住嘴巴。麥斯在下一瞬從草坪上站起，拍拍膝蓋上的泥土，亮金色的捲髮掛著草枝，笑得燦爛。

尼爾把他的一舉一動都看在眼裡，包含他舉起咖啡又放下，將一切的關注都投在遠方，尼爾笑著說：「你總不能把人生過得像消除代辦事項一樣。」

他看向尼爾，尼爾仰望著他，額前的碎髮遮掩了尼爾的眼神，「我們一起做過很多事，你也還有很多工作要完成，但你不能只想著完成而已。」

走過終點的他要一步步地逆行到過去，往返過去和當下，斬斷一切在未來爆發的引線。他活在自己的未知以及眾人的已知中，拼湊著遺落在各個時間的蛛絲馬跡，一一完成那些必然會發生的事項，正在以全新的視野理解世界的他，仍在摸索其中的份際。

「好比……從未來拿一本小說？」

「或者逆行回來買張彩券。」

他微微一笑，尼爾甚至補了一句：「該發生的就會發生。」

「我這樣做過？」他忍不住問。

尼爾嘴角微微上揚，將食指輕輕靠在雙唇前，他見尼爾那諱莫如深的神情，想到他倆纏繞的時間線，打趣地說：「我就不知道這情況下，我們平常能聊些什麼。」

尼爾輕輕用指尖點了點身旁的《冰與火之歌》說：「你總是聽我讀書。」

「你會暴雷嗎？」

「當然。」尼爾燦笑，「如果小說還不能暴雷，我們還真的沒有什麼事情可以聊了。」

「那你講個我沒聽過的，以後我再和還沒讀過的你暴雷。」

尼爾眼神往上一勾，拍了拍身邊的草地，示意他坐下來。

他解開西裝前釦，坐在尼爾身邊，這個角度讓他看不到遠方的球賽進程，他只能專心聽尼爾說話。

「這是關於商人走進鍊金術師的時間之門的故事。」

「時間旅行？」

尼爾搖搖頭，「不完全算。」

「這篇小說是由一位商人向蘇丹講述時間之門如何運作起頭，在小說裡他講了三個故事，我就只說我最喜歡的那一則。」

尼爾喝口咖啡，繼續說下去，「第三個故事的主角，是第一個故事主角的妻子。第一個故事裡的主角，在未來的自己提示後偷走了強盜的財寶，此後展開幸福美滿的生活。」

「這聽起來蠻普通的。」尼爾伸出手揮了揮，要他不要著急。

「第三個故事是由那個妻子的視角出發，家財萬貫的她，發現丈夫和過去的丈夫在某間餐廳吃飯，丈夫那時才告訴她時間旅行的秘密，同時也說他不會告訴過去的自己，未來會娶她為妻，他見到她的第一眼就知道她是自己的摯愛，這就是驚喜所在。」

他點點頭，似乎能夠認同這個說法，但這似乎不是這個故事的結局，尼爾繼續說了下去：「婦人基於好奇，她跟著年輕一點的丈夫回到過去，同時在他身上再次找到愛的烈火，她想和年輕的丈夫重溫舊夢，找尋不再的激情。」

「哇喔。」他忍不住驚嘆。

「更精彩的還在後頭。」尼爾說道。

「婦人發現年輕的丈夫因為打算出售強盜的項鍊，被強盜發現就是那個小偷，因而命在旦夕。為了解圍，她再次穿過時間之門，來到更遙遠的未來。她和更年長的她找到了方法，她們各自拿出同一條項鍊向佯裝成珠寶商的強盜兜售，當市場上出現這麼多條一樣的項鍊，強盜自然會把這當作是誤會。」

這時尼爾頓了一下，他轉頭看向尼爾，日光穿透樹叢，在兩人臉上映出光斑，一點一點地，隨著風搖曳。

「這是我最喜歡的一段。」尼爾這麼說：「那個稍微年長一些的妻子，沒有放棄與過去的丈夫溫存的機會，她在過去的城市租了間房，在那裡與丈夫溫存。但那個時候他才發現，丈夫根本不像他倆初夜時嫻熟，對身體暸若指掌。所以她在那些日子裡教會了他的第一個男人，為了她自己。」

說到這裡，尼爾笑了出來。

「最後，她勢必要回去自己的年代，年輕的丈夫問她，他們還有沒有機會再見，婦人只說聲『不』。」

當尼爾說完這個故事，兩人沈默良久，是尼爾先開口問句：「跟得上嗎？」

他點點頭，在心裡深深琢磨尼爾的意思，他望著尼爾帶著笑意的雙眼說道：「你是要⋯⋯？」

他沒問出口，但尼爾意會過來，尼爾笑彎了腰，笑聲幾乎要驚動樹梢上的紅雀。

「不不。我不是那個意思。」

尼爾一臉你怎麼會往那兒想去的表情，這麼回答：

「我是想說，就算一切注定，因果交纏，縱使當下沒能參透，仍舊有樂趣可言的。」

「包含暴雷？」

「包含暴雷。」

他點點頭表示認同，見尼爾將手中的君度橙酒拿鐵遞了過來，他望向遠處看不清賽況的球場，在微風將歡呼聲吹散前，伸手接了過去。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 尼爾讀的故事引用自姜峯楠（Ted Chiang)〈商人與煉金術士之門〉（The Merchant and the Alchemist's Gate）。


End file.
